Opposites Attract
doing Dairangers Pose)]] Opposites Attract is the 80th episode of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as a whole series. Synopsis When Billy gathers scientific data, it shows a severe storm is brewing. But, Lord Zedd has plans of his own as he turns Billy's polarizer into a wicked monster. Meanwhile, Kimberly and a young troop of Angelettes are unaware of impending danger. Plot Billy and Trini are sitting inside the Juice Bar. Trini spots Billy's latest device on the table. Trini: That is really impressive Billy. What is it? Billy: It's a polarizing gauge. Scientists have predicted a rare solar storm for today. Billy hope to get some data with his new gauge. Kimberly and Laura walked into the Juice Bar and head for Trini and Billy's table. Kimberly introduces Laura to Trini and Billy. Billy is quite taken with Laura. Laura is just as taken. Trini is amused as she watches Billy and Laura gaze at each other. Kimberly tells Billy and Trini that she and Laura are taking a troop of Angelettes on a field trip to learn how to use a compass. Kimberly leaves their table to check with Ernie on their equipment. Laura stays a little longer saying goodbye to Trini and Billy. After Laura leaves their table, Trini brings up what a nice girl Laura is and pretty too. Billy agrees. Trini suggests Billy talk to her. Billy doesn't think an outdoors type like Laura would be interested in a guy like him. Billy reminds Trini that he plans on gathering data from the storm. Lord Zedd has been watching Billy from his palace. He is happy about the magnetic storm that is coming, it's happens only once very hundred years. Lord Zedd plans to use Billy's gauge to create a monster, Magnetbrain, to destroy the Rangers. As Kimberly and Laura check over the equipment in the boxes, their troop walks in and offers to help. Kimberly gives them a light box to carry. Bulk & Skull walk in as well, with their latest invention in finding the identities of the Power Rangers. Trini is amused and Billy tries to caution Bulk & Skull. Billy tells them about the magnetic storm, but Bulk & Skull pay no attention to what Billy says. Bulk & Skull leave. Kimberly and Laura leave as well. Laura is a bit worried about the storm Billy has talked about, but Kimberly is confident they will be fine. They have a compass after all. In Zedd's palace, Lord Zedd and Goldar watch the teens, eager to put their plan in motion. Back at the Juice Bar, Tommy, Jason, and Zack are working out. Tommy is a little worried about Kimberly being in the woods. But Jason and Zack reassured Tommy there is nothing to worry about, Kimberly knows the woods well. In Billy's garage, Billy goes over his data as he prepares for the magnetic storm. In the woods, Kimberly and Laura gives instructions to their troop and tell them to use the buddy system. Elsewhere in the woods, Bulk & Skull have set up their device and wait eagerly to find a Power Ranger. Billy goes to the park to set up his gauge for the storm. In Zedd's palace, Lord Zedd has been watching Billy. Lord Zedd instructs Goldar that now is the time to get the gauge from Billy. Goldar and several putties land in the park. Billy battles the putties while Goldar takes the gauge. Billy spots Goldar with the gauge, but is too late to stop him. Billy defeats the putties. Billy realizes he needs to get to the Command Center. In Zedd's palace, Lord Zedd becomes impatient. Lord Zedd checks on Goldar and sees he has the gauge. Lord Zedd tells Goldar to put down the gauge. Goldar places the gauge on the ground and Lord Zedd turns it into the Magnetbrain monster. Lord Zedd instructs Magnetbrain to cause chaos. Magnetbrain immediately gets to work and Angel Grove is turned upside down as the ground tilts and everything goes haywire. In the Juice Bar, people are sliding everywhere. Jason, Tommy, and Zack formed a chain and manage to get to the counter of the Juice Bar. In the woods, the Angelettes are having problems as well. Kimberly and Laura try to keep the girls calm. Laura asks Kimberly if she thinks this is the storm Billy was talking about. Kimberly replies that she thinks it's more than just a storm. Elsewhere, Bulk & Skull are ecstatic, as they believe they have found the Power Rangers. Instead they have found a bear. Bulk & Skull are stuck to each other, due to Magnetbrain. They take off running. In Zedd's palace, Lord Zedd is very please at the chaos he sees below. In the woods, Kimberly tells her troop that she is going to look for a forest ranger. Kimberly tells Laura to stay with the girls. Laura has the girls sing to help calm them down. Kimberly walks a couple of feet away and then contacts Zordon about the storm. Zordon instructs Kimberly to come to the Command Center, the rest are already there. Kimberly teleports to the Command Center. On the viewing globe, Zordon shows them the image of Magnetbrain, and the havoc he is causing. Kimberly asks if her troop is okay. Zordon does not have good news. Goldar and several putties have entered the woods, close to where Laura and the troop are. Tommy tells Zordon he will take on Goldar. Billy insists that he fight Goldar. Zordon tells Billy that Tommy can battle Goldar with Saba. Zordon adds that the Rangers need Billy's intellect and strength to battle Magnetbrain. Billy reluctantly agrees. The teens morphed and go into action. Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Black Ranger face down Magnetbrain. Magnetbrain uses his device to scatter the Rangers. Magnetbrain then has several putties battle the Rangers. The five Ranger battle the putties. In the woods, White Ranger battled Goldar. Goldar summons several putties and White Ranger battles them. After White Ranger destroys the putties, he battles Goldar once more. Laura and the Angelettes are thrilled to see White Ranger in action. Eventually, Goldar retreats from White Ranger. In Angel Grove, the Rangers knock Magnetbrain down. Lord Zedd is infuriated and makes the monster grow. The Rangers formed their Megazord. The Rangers battle and destroy Magnetbrain. Lord Zedd is upset, but is not about to give up on destroying the Power Rangers. The teens have return to the Juice Bar. Kimberly and Laura give bravery badges to their troop, and Kimberly adds that they really deserve it. The troop is still thrilled over seeing the White Ranger. Bulk & Skull stumbled in, telling everyone a bear is following them. The Angelettes lead Bulk & Skull to some chairs, telling them they were just imagining things. The Angelettes tend to a bewildered Bulk & Skull. Billy walks in with his gauge. Laura sees him and walks up to Billy. Laura tells Billy how she would like to know about his polarizing gauge. Billy is more than happy to talk to Laura about his experiments. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) *Judy as Trini Kwan (Morphed Dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor and Zack Taylor (Morphed Dialogue) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) and Magnet Brain (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) *??? as Laura Notes * This is the last episode to feature original footage of Zack and Trini, and also Jason until Zeo's "A Golden Homecoming". * This is the last time that Jason leads the original team in the morphing call, not counting archive footage. * This episode is the last time that all of the first five rangers appear in original footage. * This episode also features the final appearances of Richie and Curtis. Both characters were dropped from the show due to the sudden departures of Thuy Trang and Walter Jones, respectively. However, Curtis' actor Joel Rodgers still voices the morphed Zack until the character's departure in The Power Transfer. * Although Tommy had already been declared leader of the Power Rangers a few episodes earlier, Jason nevertheless shouted "It's Morphin' Time!". This is obviously due to the fact that Austin St. John hadn't left the show yet, so the decision to make Tommy the team leader in "White Light" hadn't been made yet. * The first time that Billy has had a love interest since Marge from "Peace, Love and Woe" from season 1. His very first was Melissa in "Different Drum". Laura would become Billy's only love interest that would appear in another episode. * This is the last episode to play the song Go White Ranger Go. * Laura makes her first appearance here, and makes one more in "Goldar's Vice-Versa". * Squatt and Baboo appear in the background of the moon palace but do not have any lines in this episode. *This marks the final unmorphed appearances of Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan, Walter Jones as Zack Taylor and Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott. They only appear in archive footage from now on, although Jason would later return in Power Rangers Zeo as the Gold Ranger as well as "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" and as the Red Ranger once again in "Forever Red" and appear morphed in "Legendary Battle". *The Rangers do a pose similar to the Dairangers in this episode. Errors * When Tommy, Zack, and Jason are at the Juice Bar and it begins to shake, Jason yells out "Grab on so we can get out of here and get to the Command Center!" Anyone near him could have heard that and they could have been exposed. * Jason was seen shoving the back portion of his Blade Blaster when he drew it but the back was seen outward after the weapon backfired on him following Magnetbrain's energy attack. * Zordon tells Kimberly, "Teleport to the Command Center. The others are already there." rather than "The others are already here", despite the fact that he himself is at the Command Center. * Zordon mispronounced Saba's name as Shaba. * Jason says "It's Morphin' Time!" instead of Tommy. Song *Combat *Go White Ranger Go See Also (Magnet Brain footage and Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode